ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ron Alexander
Ron Alexander Erik Burnham IDW Forums post 11/19/11 (Also Known As Ronald Tyson Alexander) is a scheming New Yorker who wants to get into the Ghostbusting business one way or the another. He later founded and led the Ghost Smashers. Then he got arrested... but became one of the New Ghostbusters... then joined the Chicago Ghostbusters. History Ron Alexander was born in Northampton, Massachusetts on June 12th. Eventually, he moved to New York and lived on 231 Lindon Boulevard in Brooklyn. Ron did earn a Bachelor's Degree in Arts and Sciences. He began a Doctoral in Engineering but never completed it. TomWaltz Tweet 2/20/18 He served three years at J.C.C. on charges of destruction of public property, theft, and resisting arrest. Ron Alexander once applied to the Ghostbusters when they began advertising for franchises. However, he was rejected on account the application outline and required level of experience in associated disciplines did not meet with mandatory criteria to utilize or correctly maintain facilities and equipment necessary to paranormal investigations and eliminations. Ron was noted to have potential and advised to pursue further studies. Ron still felt the Ghostbusters lacked the manpower to be everywhere and shouldn't have a monopoly on city contracts. While lacking the technical genius of Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz, he planned to procure schematics, copy the equipment, and make some improvements. Ron would then go into business for himself and muscle out the Ghostbusters even. Around the same time the Ghostbusters arrived at Fantastic Land, Ron met with a man named Harry in a Manhattan diner. Harry slipped Ron an envelope containing schematics of various Ghostbusters equipment and declared this favor made them even. In mid-June, Ron began testing a working prototype Proton Pack on dummies with explosive results. Towards the end of summer, Ron founded the Ghost Smashers and hired Jenny Moran, Dani Shpak, and Lou Kamaka. He believed recruiting Dani would secure him more funding for the operation because she was locally famous as a nationally ranked archer. He wasn't wrong. TomWaltz Tweet 5/24/18 Virtual Trading Card reads: "DANI SHPAK was initially recruited as a member of the GHOST SMASHERS by RON ALEXANDER because he figured her local notoriety as nationally ranked archer (despite never making the Olympics due to personality conflicts) might help him secure funding for his operations. He was not wrong." While he was putting together an ad campaign, Ron heard about Lou and an incident that took place years ago involving Psychomagnotheric Slime and her punching a ghost. He met with Lou as potential model for the ads but wound up hiring her instead. TomWaltz Tweet 5/29/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "LOU KAMAKA came to New York from the state of Hawaii, and found occasional work modeling. On one particular shoot, the photographer went off on a rant near a cache of mood slime and caused a spectral event. Lou punched the ghost, and that's the kind of thing people remember. Years later, when RON ALEXANDER was looking to put together an ad campaign for his GHOST SMASHERS, he was told about Lou. He met with her as a potential model for the ads and wound up hiring her instead." Ron debuted his team at the Lincoln Center when the Phantom of the Opera manifested at the Metropolitan Opera House. After atomizing the Phantom, the team waited around and "greeted" Ray and Egon before departing. In the fall, Ron was at a loss when the equipment failed against the Goast entity. He wasn't pleased when Peter Venkman and Ray saved the Ghost Smashers. When Ray tried to play nice and talk shop, Ron responded by shoving Ray to the ground and threatening to slap a restraining order on the Ghostbusters. However, in November, Ron and his Ghost Smashers were forced to work with the Ghostbusters to defeat the Megaspook. Ron soon rubbed Egon the wrong way and got choked during a helicopter flight. After the Megaspook was dispersed by Death, Peter back handed Ron in the head and asked him to say "Hi" to the District Attorney for him. Ron was arrested and charged with several felonies. On November 21, he was processed. On December 20, he was sentenced and sent to serve time in a minimum security prison on Riker's Island. He had a great lawyer. As a Christmas present for Peter, Winston had a New York Today article about Ron's arrest framed. Months later, Walter Peck decided it was for the greater good to place Ron on Janine Melnitz's New Ghostbusters team because he was the only person left who had experience working with the Ghostbusters' technology and could thus, perform required maintenance. Peck went ahead and requested Ron's sentence to be commuted. Ron arrived at the Firehouse eager to see the lab. Jack Hardemeyer introduced himself and guided Ron to the photo shoot. The shoot was interrupted by a jogger reporting a crazy ghost in Central Park. Ron didn't waste much time insulting teammates but Janine countered her team weren't the same bimbos he worked with before. Once the team caught sight of Gareth Dibello, Ron recklessly opened fire and barely missed hitting the ghost's intended victim. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz berated Ron and punched to the ground. Ron admitted he was now crystal on civilian safety. On Jack's behest, Ron outfitted Janine with something flashy for her impending midnight showdown with the Grendel. He chose the Compact Pack he recently upgraded to be able to fire both Proton Streams and Boson Darts. The pack became crucial in trapping the Grendel. When the Ghostbusters returned, they weren't pleased to see Ron out of prison and in ghostbusting gear. Somehow, Ron remained a Ghostbuster but was sent to the Chicago Ghostbusters to work for the Rookie and aid him as a technician. Ron began to disrespect his new boss in front of clients, take all the credit, and leave him to do the hard work while he flirted with women. While on a case, Ron tracked a Red Blob to the 13th floor but was swallowed whole. All the while, Rookie went on a verbal tirade about his feelings over the radio. In September, Rookie and Ron made a celebrity appearance to a class at Nevermore Elementary School. The children quickly realized they weren't the real Ghostbusters. Ron stepped in gruffly demanded some appreciation for their visit. After accepting a Chomp Bar, Ron opened the floor to a question and answer session. A boy named Nigel asked if the Bogeyman was real. After the classroom erupted in laughter, Ron silenced them by replying he was real. Ron told a tale about the Bogeyman his grandmother used to tell him. Once a student named Jason concluded they were full of it and commented Ron's hair looked like a toilet brush, Ron lost it and threw chairs at him. The Chicago Ghostbusters were escorted off school premises. Ron insisted Jason was asking for it and hoped a Bogeyman went after him. While on a consultation at the Field Museum of Natural History, Ron couldn't help but point out the stupidity and recklessness of putting out another World of Gozer exhibit after what happened in 1991 in New York City. Rookie and Ron's conversation with the exhibit's curator, Ilyssa Selwyn was interrupted by the arrival of The Ghost and The Darkness. The entity pounced on Ron. To Ron's dismay, Rookie left with Selwyn to track down other readings. Ron used the situation to test his new Boson Caster attachment at close range. He managed to blast one of the heads off. While gloating, Ron watched as another head manifested. After Rookie destroyed a Gozerian artifact, he returned to the exhibit with Selwyn and found Ron with a bloodied lion skin. Ron handed it over to Selwyn and mused she could sew it up. Rookie was quick to warn Ron but Selwyn was undeterred as her contract with the museum protected her from being held responsible for damages caused by anything supernatural. Ron was part of the team that filled in for the Ghostbusters during the wedding of Winston Zeddemore and Tiyah Clarke. During the ceremony, the team responded to a call from Bates CPA, PC. Ron was none too pleased to be at another bust after a long night of jobs. For the amount of work the team was doing, Ron hoped Winston wouldn't get divorced right away. As the team checked the accounting firm, Ron wasn't too pleased to see Melanie giving the orders instead of Rookie, who was the most senior of the four. While he and Melanie searched for the ghost, Ron noticed the signal on his P.K.E. Meter was flickering in and out. Suddenly, the ghost shoved Ron hard. Melanie thought it was a possible concussion and had him stay down while she swept the floor one more time. After the case concluded, Rookie tried to help Ron into Ecto-1b but he insisted he wasn't an infant. During the first encounter with Tiamat, Ron was surprisingly 'bad luck' for the team. When everyone fired upon Tiamat, Ron exclaimed "Get her!" to which she knocked everyone backwards. Then after the Ghostbusters crossed the streams on Tiamat and seemingly destroyed her, Ron declared everything was taken care of. Blood Rain showered down on everyone. A couple weeks later, Ron was among those who joined the Ghostbusters in confronting Vigo on Hart Island. When Ray put in a request for extra help, Ron suggested bringing in Jenny, Dani, and Lou. Even Peter admitted it wasn't the worst idea he thought of. During the battle, Vigo grabbed Ron by the collar and reveled in his impending death. With Ray still in a trance state, Ron took matters into his own hands. He had the Boson Caster shoot Vigo at point blank range. Vigo threw him and Ron made a rough landing on Rookie. After Winston liberated the Hart Island Ghosts, even Ron admitted it was quite a sight seeing the ghosts swarm Vigo. After the Hart Island battle, the Chicago Ghostbusters were called back to Chicago to deal with the ghosts of slaughtered cows from the stockyards of decades past who were running through the Magnificent Mile and goring the tourists. Ron's former employees, Dani and Lou were hired and added to the team to help deal with the outbreak. On October 30, Ron Lou, and Dani were contracted by Melanie for a case on Highway 287 to catch Edward Quinn and Ghost Buffalo. While on vacation, Ron returned to New York City. He heard a rumor the Ghostbusters had some new technology and he used the Chicago franchise agreement as an excuse to check it out. Ron Alexander (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2015" (2015) (Comic p.32). Ron says: "Vacation. Heard a rumor you boys had some new tech and I wanted to check it out per our franchise agreement." He found Ray in the Firehouse basement with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Ray ran off to answer the phone and ordered Ron not to touch anything. Ron stuck his head through the portal and saw eight multi-eyed and multi-armed ghosts chanting "Doom!" Ron went back to his Ghost Smashers equipment and supposedly fixed the flaw in his design. Believing it wouldn't cause the same problem as before, he added the atomizing stream option to his Boson Caster and to the Chicago Ghostbusters' throwers. Ron and the rest of the Chicago Ghostbusters went with Kylie to Japan to search for the Map to Nikulausson's Tomb. He was irritated to learn his GPS device didn't work in the Aokigahara Forest like their guide said. He suddenly fired his caster into the forest and claimed to have seen something. Soon, Yurei appeared around them. Ron ordered Dani and Lou to switch over to the atomizing stream. They provided a distraction while Kylie, Rookie, and the guide went for the map. While at the Chicago Ghostbusters Headquarters, Ron greeted a prospective customer, a supervisor from The Trask Hotel. Ron asked Kim to get him some coffee but she had 13 302 forms to file. They stared at each other then Ron poured some coffee. Ron informed the supervisor they were running a hometown pride special that month on ghosts that looked like a cow, bear, or sock. The supervisor was at a loss for words then asked if they were like the New York Ghostbusters and could actually handle ghosts. Ron confirmed they could handle anything for the right price, except a trip to Gary, Indiana. The team headed to the Trask. After the manager asked which one of them was Egon, Ron asked what the problem was. After asking if they knew about the Woman in Blue, the manager asked them to catch a second ghost that recently started appearing. Ron didn't care about trapping the wrong one or not. If they did, he was planning on charging a 40% return fee. Unable to find the ghost, Ron checked in with Rookie and Dani over comms. They, too, didn't find any ghosts. Forgetting it was an open channel, Dani went on about wanting to brand herself as the "team researcher" since no one else read and Ron was probably illiterate. Ron told Dani to forget it and rejoin them. Ron wasn't in the mood to wait all night and decided to try out his new Ghost Attractant spray he concocted from ectoplasmic residue distilled to its base form and a chemical attractant used by his grandma. Lou hated the smell and reminded him he was a mediocre engineer, not a mediocre biochemist. Whether it was the spray or not, the Killer appeared. It produced knives and charged them. Ron blasted its right arm off with an atomizing stream but it only manifested five more arms. Before it could retaliate, Dani wrangled the Killer then Rookie trapped it. Rookie and Dani hated the spray as well. Ron told them to get used to it but Lou threatened to shoot him and pretend it was accident. The Woman in Blue appeared and tried to thank them but Ron trapper her anyway. He asked the manager how much she was worth to the hotel. On August 14, Lou was contracted, along with Dani and Ron, by Melanie to work a rapidly escalating situation in Las Vegas. They were tasked with drawing away the hordes of ghosts lured to Vegas by the inciting entity Ethan Kaine. After Kaine was trapped, Ron submitted a secondary report that noted untrapped ghosts faded away but one he described with "crazy hair, and wearing a black and white suit" promised to return in the near future to "shake things up." Ron interrupted Ray and Jenny and suggested putting her into the Containment Unit for safekeeping. Jenny was surprised and asked why he was paying them a visit. Ron joked about her going easy with the cold shoulder because it was bringing down the room temperature and it was bad for the skin then pointed out Ray wasn't wearing any pants and only had a towel on. Jenny became angry and red and went through the wall and cabinets. Ray stated she was still sensitive about her condition then asked why he came. He pointed out Ron wasn't due for another week for proton equipment recertification. Ron insisted he had a life and coming a week early was the most convenient for him. Ray reminded him it was a condition of his pardon and he didn't have a say in it. The alarm sounded off. Since Peter and Winston weren't answering, Ron came along as the fourth with Ray, Egon, and Kylie. Ray joked his presence may also be a curse and Egon was going to look into it. Ron just wanted to get the bust over with, get his paperwork, and leave. He added he wanted to get a look at the schematics for the teleportation unit. Egon refused. Ron took out a badge and claimed the Chicago Ghostbusters has a right for parity with the main branch. Egon asked what the badge was for. Ron explained it was so people knew he was a Ghostbuster when he was out of uniform. Egon noted they never had that problem. Egon stated the Chicago branch had no need for a dimensional portal because they took no part in research, which was what it was almost exclusively used for. Ron claimed he did research. Ray pinched his cheeks and mocked him for thinking what he did was research. Ron called bull and believed they just didn't want to share. After they arrived at Grand Central Station, Egon stated they explore alternate realities to answer the questions they never knew they had, the kind of research they got into parapsychology for. Ray added they didn't want to share with Ron. Ron vowed the conversation wasn't over. Kylie initiated PCOC and they city's evacuation protocol, Code Dan, and cleared the station. Ron was surprised to see the station empty. Kylie explained but Ron reckoned Chicagoans wouldn't comply and probably couldn't spell "evacuate" either. Kylie remarked he was classy and they must love him. Connla recognized Egon and Ray from a previous encounter in City Water Tunnel No. 3. He dodged a proton stream and asked them if they were druids. Ray denied it and referred him as "Sammy" since it was believed he was an entity that manifested during Samhain. Ron called him out for mispronouncing the name and pointed out Halloween was still weeks away. Connla confirmed it wasn't his usual time to manifest but the veil to the other side was so thin, he couldn't resist the opportunity to widen it permanently. Then he punched Ron. Ray reckoned he couldn't be that bad. Egon agreed then threw a Proton Grenade. The explosion blew off Connla's head. Some Ectoplasm splashed onto Ron, to his chagrin. Ray clarified he was joking and punching Ron wasn't a metric for goodness. Egon argued it was one for basic sentience. Kylie captured Connla in a stream then Ron trapped him. Connla was insulted from being attacked from behind then entrapped. He escaped the Trap in an enraged state and grabbed Kylie by the throat. He pointed out they tried to trap him without even knowing his real name. Connla's head reformed then it, his eyes, and ribs ignited. Kylie noticed a ring on his right middle finger. With little other choice, Ron dispersed Connla with an atomizing stream. Kylie was enraged and pointed out he was going to reconstitute in a few days, having absorbed a ton of ambient psychokinetic energy in the process. Egon suggested they make the most of the time Ron bought them by coming up with a permanent solution. Ray asked who was going to call Peck about the mess. They noticed Yellow Slime was now all over the station. Kylie quickly excused herself from contention with a "not it." Ron later went on a bust with Ray and Winston. He used his attractant during and insisted it worked every time. Winston threatened him into never using it around him again. Ray signed off on Ron's recertification but Ron decided to stick around so he could get a cut of the fee for capturing Connla. On Friday, at 3 pm, Ron continued complaining about Egon and Ray's wildly accurate calculations while Winston tried to finish maintenance on Ecto-1. He was naturally working Winston's last nerve. Ron wished Connla would hurry up and rematerialize. The alarm sounded. The Ghostbusters, Kylie, and Ron were transported to Liberty Island by Egon's friend in his helicopter. Ron pointed out even Peter pronounced "Samhain" right. Ron then mocked Ray that his P.K.E. alarm was thankfully more accurate than his math skills. Ray insisted he didn't have all the factors. Ron fired into the mist on the island but Connla's Army began to emerge from it. He ordered Kylie to hurry up and finish off Connla since he didn't want to die on a landmark. Connla was captured but he asked his army to destroy the Ghostbusters then free him. Egon used his Remote Portal Access Band and teleported away. Ron was infuriated and thought Egon ran away. Egon returned with 20 Ghostbusters from alternate dimensions. Ron was even more jealous but Jillian Holtzmann claimed she had first dibs on the technology. Two days later, Holtzmann met with Ron at a Pequod's and agreed to his proposal to team up and build their own teleportation unit. They shook on it and she wanted to get down to what exactly they would need to build one. She assumed coffee was on him and ordered a quad-shot. Ron still had his key to Jimmy's uncle's apartment and used the space for the construction of his and Holtzmann's Remote Access Teleportation Unit. However, it wasn't exactly like the Ghostbusters' version. Unable to duplicate an autonomous trans-dimensional portal, they essentially built a larger version of a Remote Portal Access Band they stole and piggybacked off the original unit. Jillian Holtzmann (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.17). Jillian Holtzmann says: "I mean big talk aside, we couldn't quite duplicate an autonomous trans-dimensional portal, so we built a larger scale remote-access as a first step. This thing is still piggybacking off Stantzy's original." Holtzmann claimed she even figured out how to make the interdimensional transition smoother and prevent an open portal from attracting ghosts. Jillian Holtzmann (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.3). Jillian Holtzmann says: "I even figured out a way to make the interdimensional transition smoother." Ron Alexander (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.14). Ron Alexander says: "We solved Stantz's silly "but the portal can attract ghosts" problem, didn't we?" Jimmy was annoyed Ron didn't even give him a head's up he was in town. Ron filled in Jimmy on with a loose version of how the Ghostbusters came to have teleportation technology but Jimmy suspected he stole something and was back to puttering about in his uncle's apartment. Ron introduced Jimmy to Holtzmann. Holtzmann explained she came from beyond. Jimmy was naturally confused. Holtzmann confirmed she was a woman with several degrees, and only two were made up. Ron informed him she was a Ghostbuster from another dimension. Jimmy was aghast she probably had a God complex too. Ron revealed his scheme to open the teleportation unit to tourists and charge a fortune. They proceeded to test their unit. It was a success but they were unaware the Ghostbusters were conducting an experiment observing the inside of the Containment Unit. Ron and Holtzmann's unit piggybacked off the original in the Firehouse basement and thus, activated it as well. Peter deposited a ghost at the same time and inadvertently set off a chain reaction. Ron and Holtzmann went to Tip-Top for lunch. They ordered and sat at a table outside the cafe. Holtzmann noticed weird readings on the prime universe's P.K.E. Meter and her P.K.E. Meter that weren't ghost-related. Ron could care less but he soon was hailed on the walkie talkie by Jimmy, who alerted him the teleportation unit was acting weird. Ron and Holtzmann bolted and teleported back to the apartment. The waiter returned to an empty table and swore. They watched as their invention generated several portals at once. Holtzmann referred to it as a full nine on the Sanchez Scale. She knew the unit lacked the power to make so many at once and threw a big switch but nothing happened. Ron pulled the plug on the unit and turned it off. He guessed Holtzmann turned off the refrigerator instead then guessed both teleporters were on but insisted they could fix the glitch. Jimmy prayed to God for strength. Ron and Holtzmann were reprimanded, for their part in the explosion, by Egon, Ray, and Winston on the third floor. Holtzmann emphatically apologized but Ron told her to speak for herself. Ray admitted he understood their drive but they stole and reverse-engineered the technology then failed to check if their experiment would be compromised by any number of outside factors. Ron tried to claim he was forced to make matters into his own hands because Ray and Egon were never going to share the dimensional technology and pinned the blame on them. Winston ran up to Ron, grabbed him by the collar, and encouraged him to repeat himself. Holtzmann asked him to stop. Ron sarcastically chimed in. Winston let go and asked if she was going to claim it was all for science. Holtzmann admitted she would have abused the chance to travel the multiverse but revealed her real reason was to find more people she could identify with and make her "family" bigger. Ron asked Winston if he was buying it and if so, claimed that his reason, too. Winston told Ron to shut up. Ray inspected the Containment Unit console but Egon discovered several major entities were missing from it. Suddenly, the unit opened and Gareth Dibello escaped. Holtzmann ran to a gurney where a sole Proton Pack lay but Dibello lifted the pack and fired it. Dibello manifested and grabbed Holtzmann. Ron recognized him and promised Holtzmann they would avenge her death. The Interspatial Teleportation Unit activated and several miniature portals were generated. Egon thought it was Ron's doing but he feigned innocence and believed their technology had a glitch. Dibello flew into one of the portals with Holtzmann but she became stuck halfway through. Egon and Ray pulled her back into the basement with part of Dibello's arm. Dibello became agitated and charged but the portal closed, leaving him in a parallel dimension. Holtzmann was unaware and kept screaming until Ray informed her Dibello was gone. Egon stopped Ron from finishing his sentence and asked Ray to check the records with him. The missing entities took portals like Dibello did to a parallel dimension. Two days later, teams of Ghostbusters, from both the prime dimension and beyond, gathered at the Warehouse. The Chicago Ghostbusters volunteered to monitor the Containment Unit just in case anymore ghosts escaped while the other teams jumped to other dimensions in search of the missing ghosts. Ron left monitor duty and joined the recovery mission. A field team consisting of Ray Stantz of Dimension 68-R, Gabriel Sitter of 50-S, Janine Melnitz, Ron Alexander, Patty Tolan of 80-C, and Garrett Miller of 68-E arrived in a parallel dimension. They canvassed a circus. Garrett was possessed by the Hungry Manitou and it generated a Giant Murder Clown construct around themselves for protection while it fed. Ron proposed they use Proton Grenades. Janine objected but Ron pointed out he said they should have left Garrett behind but she said it would be okay. He had no sympathy for Garrett and his cockiness and threw a grenade. The Murder Clown retaliated and fired deadly projectiles that resembled ice cream cones. Patty tackled Ron out of harm's way. Ron declared he was adding her to his will. Patty requested he stop acting like a giant ass and she would call it even. Ray 68-R and Gabriel wondered why he wasn't fired yet. Janine stated they wanted him where they could keep an eye on him and were waiting for memory erasing technology to be perfected by Egon. Ron quipped it never would since Egon kept testing it on himself and they didn't want him selling everything he knew to the highest bidder. Ron was stopped mid-sentence and realized three of the Murder Clown's projectiles had pierced his chest and stomach then he fell to the ground. Ron promised if they made it back home he would sue. Gabriel was sure no major organs were pierced but he needed to get to a hospital as soon as possible. Janine knew they needed something else to take out the Giant Murder Clown. Ron came to and told Gabriel to cut his Proton Pack off and call the "fat guy" over. Gabriel assumed he was talking about Ray 68-R. At first, he didn't get it but Ron explained the Proton Grenade stunned it but blowing up the Proton Pack would be strong enough to free Garrett. Ray 68-R agreed and congratulated him for saving Garrett's life. Ron could care less, he needed a doctor fast. Ray 68-R threw the pack into the air and ordered everyone to shoot it. The explosion dispersed the Giant Murder Clown and freed Garrett. After the Manitou was trapped, Janine reckoned they should find Garrett's wheelchair and probably take Ron to a hospital. Before Ron could react, Patty warned they would leave him stranded if he said another word. They opened a portal home but only Ron returned to the prime dimension. Ron fell through back into the Warehouse and Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-E realized he was injured. Mike the Golem kicked himself for jinxing victory and examined Ron. He didn't think the wounds were too deep but they were still in danger of getting infected. Egon 68-E concurred and was about to call for an ambulance but Cait Banner volunteered to do it. Egon reworked his subliminal messaging code to prevent Holtzmann and Ron from remembering the specifications of the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Whenever they tried to remember, the Chicken Dance played in their head. Egon showed it first to Holtzmann under the guise of asking for her thoughts on some old research. Once it proved successful on her, Egon showed it to Ron later on. On December 1, Ron and Lou provided back up for Melanie at the Fairlawn Mansion after the Skinless Man moved it six miles from Superior, Wisconsin to Duluth, Minnesota. Once they found the Skinless Man in the middle of strangling the Servant Girl Ghost, Ron started insulting him until it changed its focus. He moved quickly and attacked Ron, attempting to strangle him to death. Ron was able to open his Trap and captured the Skinless Man. Personality Ron Alexander is a jerk. He also does not appear to be trustworthy and isn't above mooching off his friend, Jimmy. In one instance, he did show concern for his team mates, tackling Egon Spengler and Melanie Ortiz out of the way when the Collector that took on Egon's appearance blasted at them. Known Statistics *Address Issue #14 PCOC Pages **231 Lindon Boulevard, 3d **Brooklyn, New York 11201 *Date of Birth: June 12 *Birthplace: Northampton, Massachusetts *Marital Status: Single *Education: Bachelor of Arts *Height: 6 Feet, 4 Inches *Eyes: Brown *NYSID Number: 1081943 Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Page 20 Trivia *Ron Alexander was part of Erik Burnham's original Ghostbusters pitch. He was envisioned as a version of Peter Venkman with no redeeming qualities. The Outhousers Erik Burnham Interview 5/7/14 *Ron Alexander is visually based on Ty Webb, played by Chevy Chase, from the movie, "Caddyshack" which also featured Bill Murray. Earth Station One Episode 89 (ts. 51:10-51:13) *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Ron's photo is on the left of Janine. *While Ron can copy and rework existing technology, he is not an innovator. Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 2 Question 9 10/22/15 *Ron claims his one redeeming quality is he has the butt of a Greek god. Ron Alexander (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2013) (Comic p.15). Ron says: "C'mon, I have the butt of a Greek god." *Erik Burnham considered killing off Ron in the second arc of Volume Two. Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 3/13/13 *On February 25, 2015, the 13th stretch goal of Ghostbusters: The Board Game, $800,000, was introduced: Ron Alexander. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #23 2/25/15 "The Boogieman Cometh!" *On March 1, 2015, Ron Alexander was unlocked. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #27 3/1/15 "Who ELSE you gonna call?" He could also be bought in the New Ghostbusters add-on for $10. *On his Ghostbusters: The Board Game character card **Ron's employee ID # is listed as 222 63 1234. **Mentions he was a former competitor of the Ghostbusters. In the IDW Comics continuity, he founded the Ghost Smashers during the tail end of Volume One. **Mentions joining the Ghostbusters when the Ghostbusters were dimensionally displaced. In the IDW Comics continuity, this took place in Volume Two Issue #2. **Mentions he now works out of Chicago. In the IDW Comics continuity, this started in Volume Two Issue #5. **Ron is wearing the Chicago franchise blue flightsuit from Volume Two Issue #13. *Ron appears on both the Regular Cover and Subscription Covers of Ghostbusters Annual 2017. *Ron appears on the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #3. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5, Ron appears below Egon and Janine. *Ron appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters 101 #6. *On page 38 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, Holtzmann refers to Ron as Inspector Gadget, a DiC animated property, who have similar hairstyles. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, Ron appears. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, Ron's outfit is based on one worn by Griswold in "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation". *On page 14 of Crossing Over Issue #1, Ron is wearing his stock "Yes, It's My Real Name" T-shirt that Chevy Chase wore in the mid-1970s. *Ron appears on the 15th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on April 10, 2018, which featured the Chicago Ghostbusters. TomWaltz Tweet 4/10/18 This makes him the first character to appear on more than one of the cards. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Ron is wearing his stock "Yes, It's My Real Name" T-shirt that Chevy Chase wore in the mid-1970s. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over #2, Ron's outfit is based on one worn by Chevy Chase's character in "Caddyshack" when he gave Danny some advise during a tee-time. *Ron is mentioned in Jenny Moran's bio on the 20th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on April 26, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 4/26/18 *Ron is mentioned in Dani's bio on the 28th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on May 24, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 5/24/18 *Ron is mentioned in Lou's bio on the 29th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on May 29, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 5/29/18 *Ron is mentioned in Rookie's bio in the 30th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on May 31, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 5/31/18 *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, one of the Spectral Ghostbusters is a doppelganger of Ron and has on the Ghost Smashers uniform. *Ron appears on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 *Ron appears in the upper right side of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 in his Ghost Smashers suit. *Ron appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8. *Ron appears on the front cover of the Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB. Appearances *'IDW Comics' *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #9 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ****Background Information in PCOC Pages ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 ****In framed article on page 5 **Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ****The New Ghostbusters Stripped - The Rookie & Ron in "Blah Blab Blob" ***Issue #7 ****The New Ghostbusters Stripped - Featuring The Rookie & Ron in "Visitation" ***Issue #8 ****The New Ghostbusters Stripped - Featuring The Rookie & Ron in "Visitation" ***Issue #12 ****"Field Trip" ***Issue #13 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 ***Issue #17 ***Issue #18 ***Issue #20 ****Regular Cover ****Mentioned on page 23 **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ***"Just a Peek" **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #1 ****Mentioned in Jenny's biography in Dramatis Personae Dramatis Personae (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #1" (2016) (Comic Dramatis Personae). Line reads: "Former member of Ron Alexander's rival Ghost Smashers firm." ***Ghostbusters International #5 ****Haunted America Case File only ***Ghostbusters International #7 ****Haunted America Case File only ***Ghostbusters International #9 ***Ghostbusters International #11 ****Haunted America Case File only **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Second City Ghostbusters **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #6 ****Mentioned by Kylie Griffin on page 9. |Kylie Griffin (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #6" (2017) (Comic p.9). Kylie Griffin says: "She's worse than Ron." **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ****Mentioned on What Came Before page.What Came Before Page (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic What Came Before Page). Line reads: "Two mad scientists--Ron Alexander and Jillian Holtzmann-- managed to recreate the Ghostbusters' transdimensional portal... to disastrous effect." ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 ****Mentioned on page 19 by Egon Spengler.Egon Spengler (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8" (2018) (Comic p.19). Egon Spengler says: "I'll be showing it to Ron Alexander as well." *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game References Gallery RonAlexander01.jpg|As seen in Issue #3 RonAlexanderIssue6.jpg|As seen in Issue #6 RonAlexanderIssue9.jpg|As seen in Issue #9 RonAlexander02.jpg|As seen in Issue #13 RonAlexander03.jpg|As seen in Issue #13 RonAlexander04.jpg|As seen in Issue #13 RonAlexanderPCOC14.jpg|As seen in Issue #14 PCOC Page RonAlexander05.jpg|Peter says 'goodbye' in Issue #15 NYPDAndRonIDW16.jpg|New York Today article in Issue #16 RonAlexander06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 RonAlexander2-1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #1 Cover A RonAlexanderIssue2-1CoverRI.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #1 Cover RI RonAlexander07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 RonAlexanderNGB01.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 RonAlexanderNGB02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 RonAlexanderNGB03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #3 RonAlexanderNGB04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #4 RonAlexanderNGB05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #4 RonAlexanderNGB06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 RonAlexanderNGB07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 back up RonAlexanderNGB08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 RonAlexanderNGB09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 RonAlexanderNGB10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #8 RonAlexanderNGB11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #8 RonAlexanderNGB12.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #8 RonAlexanderNGB13.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #8 RonAlexanderNGB14.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 RonAlexanderNGB15.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 RonAlexanderNGB19.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 RonAlexanderNGB20.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 RonAlexanderIDWV2Issue13RI.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #13 Cover RI RonAlexanderNGB16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 RonAlexanderNGB17.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 RonAlexanderNGB21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 RonAlexanderVol2Issue19CoverRI.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 Cover RI RonAlexanderIDWV2Issue20RegCover.jpg|Seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 Regular Cover RonAlexanderNGB22.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 RonAlexanderIDWNewGhostbustersTPBCover.jpg|As seen on New Ghostbusters TPB front cover RonAlexanderNGB23.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 RonAlexanderNGB24.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 RonAlexanderNGB25.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 RonAlexanderIDWAnnual2017SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Subscription Cover RonAlexander26.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 RonAlexander27.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 RonAlexander28.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 RonHoltzmannRayIDW101Issue3SubCover.jpg|Cameo on Ghostbusters 101 #3 Subscription Cover ErinAbbyRon101Issue6CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #6 Cover B RonAlexander29.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 RonAlexander30.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 RonAlexander31.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 RonAlexander32.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 RonAlexander33.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 RonAlexander34.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 RonAlexander35.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 RonAlexander36.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 RonAlexander37.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 RonAlexander38.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 RonAlexander39.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 EgonsFriendIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 RonAlexander40.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 RonAlexander41.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 RonAlexander42.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 KylieBridgetRonWinRGBIDWCrossingOverIssue1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 Cover A RonAlexander43.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 RonAlexander44.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 RonAlexander45.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 RonAlexander46.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 RonAlexander47.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo1RonAlexander.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #1 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCard15ChicagoGB.jpg|As seen on Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #15, 4/10/18 RonAlexanderCrossingOverIssue2CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Cover B JillianHoltzmannIDW87.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 RonAlexander48.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 RonAlexander49.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 SpectralGhostbustersIDWCrossingOverIssue3CoverB01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 Cover B RonAlexander50.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 RonAlexander51.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 RonAlexander52.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 RonAlexanderCrossingOverIssue6CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Cover A CrossingOverIssue6CoverB02.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Cover B KennerIDWCrossingOverIssue8CoverB02.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Cover B RonAlexanderCrossingOverTPB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB front cover GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc24.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game locked Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc26.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game unlocked Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc13.jpg|Preview of Ron's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Card RonAlexanderTheBoardGame01.jpg|Ron's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Card RonAlexanderTheBoardGame02.jpg|Ron's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Card RonAlexanderTheBoardGame03.jpg|Front of figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game RonAlexanderTheBoardGame04.jpg|Side of figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game RonAlexanderTheBoardGame05.jpg|Back of figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game Category:IDW Characters Category:GB:TBG Characters